


Horses Ride Too

by dancing_on_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, jean missing marco, jeanmarco, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another shameless smut fic.<br/>Inspired by a GIF I stumbled across on Instagram where Jean is riding a dildo.<br/>That's it.<br/>Have fun~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

It was hot.

It felt so good.

Jean was home alone. Marco had left for a business trip a month ago leaving the man entirely alone. Marco hadn’t touched him in over a month now and Jean couldn’t take it anymore.  
He was gripping onto a chair for dear life, sliding up and down a long, thick, rigged dildo. His eyes were covered with a blindfold so that all he could focus on was giving himself pleasure. His muscles worked hard to bring his body up and slide back down. Jean had taken care to provide extra lube and even fill himself with the warm slippery liquid to replace the feel of Marco’s cum that usually filled him. Instead he would have to make do with the lube that slid out with ever drop.

He panted heavily as he thrusted the dildo into himself repeatedly, working hard and aiming for his prostate. Marco always had an easy time finding the sensitive spot with either his fingers or that (amazing) cock that filled Jeans ass but at the current moment Jean was having a hard time finding it. The pleasure that filled his veins felt so good but not as good as it would if the damn dildo just hit him in the right spot. Jean sat down and breathed for a moment. His cock throbbed with heat considering he had the amazing cock ring on that Marco bought him as an anniversary gift. It made him harder and larger and kept him going longer. He didn’t know what he looked like now but he could only imagine a large swollen cock bouncing up and down as he impaled himself on the dildo repeatedly. 

Jean repositioned himself slightly more forward, determined to find his prostate. Once he found his breath again he lifted himself up and slid back down.

“AHH!” Jean arched his back in pleasure as he unexpectantly rammed the dildo straight into his prostate. He widened his legs and began to ride the chair like no tomorrow, hitting his prostate dead on with every drop. Jean whimpered and moaned as his ass leaked lube all over the toy, slicking it up more to provide and easier slide into his body. The glide was magical as he bounced, the walls of his ass clenching the toy tightly. “Oh god.” He whimpered as he gripped the chair tightly. “Yes ahh!” 

His climax was rapidly approaching now that the two-toned blonde was happily abusing his prostate. Jean bounced faster and shallower as it approached. He breathed heavily, cock pulsing with the need to release and ass throbbing around the toy. Closer, closer his orgasm was almost there. Jean sat down on the dildo, fully impaled and digging it into his prostate.

“AHH!” He screamed in pleasure as his body twitched and his cock stood straight up, spurting cum up his body. The cream flew past his body and instead landed on Jean’s face. The man was too far gone, enjoying his orgasm that flooded his body with an intense pleasure so hard it rocked his body. His moans were uncontrolled and his thighs twitched uncontrollably as he came. He curled his toes and arched his back, mouth open letting moans and whimpers escape. “Hahhh! Mmmm yes oh god yes fuck.” He whimpered. His orgasm began easing out of his body but never a few well aimed spurts of cum landed on his lips. Jean licked them and tasted himself, shivering in pleasure. He shallowly rolled his hips to ride out the last of his orgasm. “Ahhh Marcooo.” He moaned. His cock let out a few more ropes of cum that dripped his length.

Once his orgasm had completely washed over him he was still. 

“Damn.” He breathed, panting to regain his breath. After a few more minutes he closed his legs slightly and lifted from the chair, sliding the toy out of his body. It glided easily with the help of the lube and came out with a nice ‘pop’. Jean felt slightly disappointed. He missed feeling Marco’s cum in him. He grabbed the warming lube and laid down on the bed on his stomach, perking his butt up. Jean uncapped the tube and stuck the tip of it into his well fucked hole. His fist clenched the tube and he moaned as he filled himself up with warm lube that would only warm up more as time passed. The muscles of his entrance throbbed and eagerly excepted the lube in place of sperm that was normally deposited. After squeezing a good amount of lube into himself. Jean threw the emptied tube towards the trash can and lowered his hips. He was covered in cum and lube.

He perked up and lifted the blindfold.

“Fuck.” Jean stood up and walked over to the camera in the corner, forgetting that he had captured the entire thing on video to send to Marco. He fiddled with the camera a bit before stopping the video, saving it, and turning the camera off. When the camera turned off Jean sighed and straightened up. He put the camera away, reminding himself he needed to download it and email it to Marco and hopefully he would get a video in return although it would be hard for Marco to do it considering he was in a business environment. 

Jean collapsed back onto the bed, throwing the blindfold on the bedside dresser. He fell into a light sleep, content with his orgasm and his ass full of hot lube.


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco watches the video Jean so graciously made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter but some of you wanted Marco's end so here you go!

The next day Jean was in one of Marco’s shirts and a pair of boxers. Marco’s shirt was a bit loose on him but it smelled like him and Jean still missed his freckled lover. Jean sat down at his computer with a cup of coffee, starting his morning by downloading the video. He edited the ‘boring’ parts of him fiddling with the camera, cutting them out completely. Once he was finished he saved it and downloaded the video to a flashdrive. Jean then went to his email and promptly typed out a simple message to Marco.

‘ _Missing you <3_’

Attached to the email was the video. He pressed send and leaned back in his chair happily, sipping his coffee.

*_*_*_*

Marco was in a meeting when his phone buzzed, alerting him of a new email. Since he frequently got them he paid no mind to it. He would check it with the rest of his social media notifications. Once the meeting was over Marco talked to his coworkers about some of the numbers, promising to review them before submitting them. There were no more meetings for today, the next one would be tomorrow at 7 AM. Not too horrific (no matter how much Jean complained it was. Once he was out of the building Marco walked to his car and checked his email.

It was from Jean.

And there was an attachment.

Marco never drove so fast in his life.

Once he was at his hotel room he kicked his shoes off while undoing and taking off his tie as well. He was eager to look at what Jean sent him. The videos usually ranged from cute ‘I miss you’ messages to Jean performing something amazingly and beautifully sexual. The message was simple. _I miss you_. But the video, oh the video.

Marco leaned back in his chair as he watched, eyes widening as he saw Jean’s naked figure appear. He immediately pressed ‘pause’ and plugged in his headphones, pressing them into his ears and turning the volume up high before pressing ‘play’.

Jean was licking one of the larger dildos with a happy and horny grin. Marco knew his husband was horny by the way he moved and treated the toy. It didn’t take long for Jean to begin riding it but by the time he did Marco was rock hard. He watched his husband slide down the toy, wet ass hungrily swallowing the thick dildo. The freckled man took his dick out of his pants and began pumping, eyes trained on Jean’s figure as it sank down onto the toy. He saw the toy glisten with lube when Jean slid back up. Marco breathed and flushed as he gripped himself tighter, sliding his hand up and down to match Jean’s pace, imagining his husband riding his cock with that much energy.

“Mmm Jean.” He breathed, watching Jean’s dick bounce. He licked his lips, wanting to suck on it until Jean was pulling at his hair, arching his back and moaning loudly as he filled Marco’s mouth with cum. “Ahh.” Marco bucked his hips up as Jean found his prostate. “Mmm you like that?” Marco smirked, body growing hot. He reached his other hand underneath to massage his balls while he jerked himself. He moaned quietly.

The noises Jean’s body made were beautiful. His ass was wet and Marco could hear the slide of the toy into his body. The dildo also looked rigged with bumps on it, making even louder wet noises. No wonder Jean was having so much fun with it. Jean whimpered as he got closer to his orgasm, letting every noise tumble from his lips without a care. Moans, whimpers, and whispers of Marco’s name accompanied the noises of his fucking.

Jean was riding the toy for dear life and a few moments later he hit his climax. Marco bit his bottom lip as his hand flew up and down, squeezing his balls until finally he arched his back and came as well, dirtying his shirt. Cum landed on his chin and chest, hand milking his hot cock for everything it had stored away. Marco massaged his balls, encouraging more to come out while he had Jean on the screen. Once his shirt was covered and Jean had melted on the bed, Marco relaxed and panted slightly. He continued watching Jean as he grabbed a tube of lube and emptied it into his body. Marco gave another low moan, stirring his finger on the head of his dick.

Jean was so perfect. That amazing well fucked hole, now full of lube, was in perfect sight as Jean melted back into the mattress. The video faded out from there, leaving Marco content and happy. Well for the moment. His hunger still hadn’t been satiated and could only be with rough, hot sex with Jean. He hummed happily as he viewed the photo’s Jean also sent along. It was him in various sexy outfits, trying out new things for when Marco got back.

Marco knew the moment he got back he would fuck Jean so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither ashamed nor embarrassed to have written this~  
> Tell me what you think! I like feedback, comments, suggestions, questions, etc. Hope to hear from you soon! ^-^  
> PS. I don't have an editor and I directly transfer/copy my text from word so if there's any spelling/grammar errors feel free to point them out or correct.  
> That is all.  
> EDIT: here's the link to that GIF http://38.media.tumblr.com/0cd784f99556cf59ee543b9849ce3ad8/tumblr_myxvx6P1B71sap2sno1_1280.gif


End file.
